


a tie, a door, a thread

by remarks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Tying ties, on the precipice of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: Yamaguchi has his shiny blue tie draped over his palm, a dejected look on his face. The rest of his suit is already in place, except the top button still undone, and it’s such a good look for him that Tsukishima almost tells him to go without. That would be the cool thing to say, the suave thing that leaves the door open for Yamaguchi to compliment him back.Instead, he says, “You don’t know how to tie a tie? You’re an adult with an office job. How have they not fired you?”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	a tie, a door, a thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> gwen things, things for gwen.

“I’m hopeless at these.”

Yamaguchi has his shiny blue tie draped over his palm, a dejected look on his face. The rest of his suit is already in place, except the top button still undone, and it’s such a good look for him that Tsukishima almost tells him to go without. That would be the cool thing to say, the suave thing that leaves the door open for Yamaguchi to compliment him back.

Instead, he says, “You don’t know how to tie a tie? You’re an adult with an office job. How have they not fired you?”

Yamaguchi smiles and shakes his head. “You know, I ask myself that all the time.”

Tsukishima scoffs and takes the tie. “I was kidding,” he says. “You’re a hard worker. Anyone would be lucky to have you around.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says softly, and the door opens a crack anyway.

There’s something about tying ties that Tsukishima finds soothing, twisting the material around step-by-step until it pulls into place. It's rote, it's methodical. It’s different tying Yamaguchi’s tie than his own, though, and not only because doing it for someone else means he’s doing it backwards. They’re so close like this, Yamaguchi’s nervous hands twitching at his sides as Tsukishima works. He can see more of Yamaguchi’s freckles like this, can admire the one piece of his hair that always stands up even with his shorter hair.

It makes him think about how they’ve both been so busy with their big adult jobs that they haven’t gotten together in a while and how that makes him ache. It makes him think about how hard that is to say out loud.

“I tried teaching myself by watching YouTube videos, but it didn’t work,” Yamaguchi says, so suddenly interrupting the quiet that Tsukishima twitches. “My dad tied five ties for me and I just carefully pull them over my head every night.”

“Creative solution,” Tsukishima says, pulling the long end through. “Well, I know you’re busy. I’m glad you were able to take the time to come to my brother’s wedding.”

Yamaguchi snorts. “Did you think that I wouldn’t? Tsukki, come on. I couldn’t leave you without a date.”

Tsukishima laughs at that, a little more nervously than he’d like. He doesn’t look away from the blue knot of Yamaguchi’s tie. “You know that Akiteru loves you, Yamaguchi. You’re an invited guest, not my date.”

“I’m not?” Yamaguchi pauses for one beat, two, three. “What if I wanted to be?”

Tsukishima lifts his head and sees that Yamaguchi’s cheeks are pink, but his face is determined. It’s the same as when they lost at Nationals for the last time; Tsukishima could tell Yamaguchi wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He made the team line up and bow, determination and pride woven through him like an unbreakable thread. Later, though, when the two of them were alone, the dam crumbled and all of Yamaguchi’s feelings came flooding out.

It’s sometimes hard facing the full brunt of Yamaguchi’s feelings, but Tsukishima has never walked away from them. The truth is, he never wants to. He flings the door open wide.

“Ah,” Tsukishima says as he finishes up and smooths down Yamaguchi’s tie, “that would be all right, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this one ♥


End file.
